The Ghost of the Bad Humor Man
The Ghost of the Bad Humor Man is the fifteenth episode of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, later repackaged as the fifteenth episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise One rainy night, Shaggy drives the Mystery Machine -- and wrecks it! He bumped the Mystery Machine at the Happy Humor Ice Cream factory. A trip inside to use the phone to get a tow truck turns into a mystery, complete with three Technicolor Phantoms -- Chocolate, Strawberry and Vanilla! Scooby might love ice cream, but these guys could ruin even his appetite! Synopsis On a rainy night, Shaggy drives the Mystery Machine - until a black cat races across the road and Shaggy and swerves and crashes into the garage of the Happy Humor Ice Cream factory. Upon investigation, they find the tires blown and a huge pile of popsicles in the middle of the road. A news bulletin comes over the radio in the Mystery Machine announces that an armored car containing 2 million dollars has been stolen. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby enter the ice cream factory in search of a phone. They run into the night watchman who warns them about three technicolor phantoms and them shows them a phone. But when Velma picks up the phone, a threatening message warning the gang they are doomed if they stay here, comes over the line. And all of a sudden, three Technicolor Phantoms appear! One of them Chocolate, one of them Vanilla and then a Strawberry Phantom! After the phantoms have gone, they meet the owner of the factory, Avery Queen, who is wearing a cast on his leg and is on crutches. Fred tells the girls to stay with Mr. Queen, and him, Scooby and Shaggy go have a look around, Shaggy and Scooby claim they are going to guard the Mystery Machine, but the Vanilla Phantom chases them into the freezer and locks them inside. But to their dismay, the ice cream is still completely frozen and hard as a rock. Fred informs the girls Shag and Scoob and are missing and they all go to search for them. Fred and the girls come upon a parking garage full of ice cream trucks. But several clues point to the trucks not being really ice cream trucks-like they are so heavy they are cracking the floor and the doors are locked. But suddenly the Strawberry Phantom appears and chases them. Back in the freezer, Shaggy puts on a brown winter coast, and the Strawberry Phantom appears and believes that Shaggy is the Chocolate Phantom! But then the other Chocolate Phantom appears, giving Shaggy away and and flees. He eventually meets up with Scooby, Fred, Velma and Daphne, but they are not relieved because the Strawberry Phantom appears again and chases them. Fred sets a trap, but Shaggy falls into it instead and the Phantom escapes. They go to find Mr. Queen and find him running without his crutches- so they chase him into a room and he vanishes. Mr. Queen is getting suspicious-he faked his broken leg. The Vanilla and Strawberry Phantom makes an entrance. Velma, Daphne and Fred escape but Shaggy and Scooby fall down an air duct and get locked in the milk-making room. Scooby accidentally breaks the valve in the machine and it goes out of control, filling the room up with milk! Velma, Fred and Daphne find cans of white paint and realize that the ice cream trucks were white. They rush to the parking garage where they discover the same truck that was heavy enough to crack the floor is covered in white paint. And the truck feels like it's solid steel. Suddenly all three phantoms appear and chase Fred and the girls around the garage. Shaggy and Scooby get out of the milk room-and fall through an air duct, falling onto the phantoms, saving Fred, Daphne and Velma. The three goons try to escape in an ice-cream truck but it crashes-and tons of money comes falling out! The phantoms are unmasked as two henchman and the night watchman, who the policeman identifies as Sammy the Shrimp, a very skilled hijacker. Mr. Queen appears and explains that his fake cast was full of money-he was afraid the phantoms would steal his money if he left it in his safe. Sammy and his two henchman robbed that armored car that was mentioned on the radio and hid it in the garage at the factory. They painted it to look like the ice cream trucks. The three goons are taken away into custody. Cast and characters Villains * Vanilla Technicolor Phantom/Mr. Grizzley/Sammy the Shrimp * Chocolate Technicolor Phantom/accomplice * Strawberry Technicolor Phantom/accomplice Suspects Culprits Locations * Happy Humor Ice Cream Co. Notes/trivia * This is the penultimate episode of the The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour and The Scooby-Doo Show when it was later repackaged under that series. * Interestingly the Chocolate, Strawberry, and Vanilla Phantoms bear a striking resemblance to the Phantom Shadows from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, A Night of Fright is No Delight. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The gang comes into the garage as the ghosts are finishing up painting one of the trucks. Fred puts his hand on that very same truck and says "Bone dry." Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In the opening scene, the Mystery Machine is seen from the distance, clearly being driven through the rain by Fred, but when it cuts to a shot of inside the Mystery Machine, Shaggy is suddenly driving. Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released March 7, 2006. Quotes Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes